On and Off
by Wizard-in-Disguise
Summary: Isabella Lee and Oliver Wood's friendship is always on and off. They have fights then really sweet kisses on the cheek but one thing's for sure, it's that they're both falling for each other. Hard. [OWOC] [Rated T for a reason] [No flames, please]
1. Meeting the twins and the girl

She had shoulder-length jet-black hair. Metal glasses occasionally slid down the bridge of her nose and she was obviously not very strong. She seemed to have developed quite early, with her chest. She was dragging her trunk that had no rollers on it and she cursed silently, looking back at her parents and waving enthusiastically. They blew her a kiss and an encouraging smile and for some reason that nobody else but she knew, her mother kissed her father on the cheek. 

Isabella Lee had known her parents were fighting and after confessing her knowledge to them, they had tried to deny it and act like a loving couple they used to be. Isabella rolled her eyes and looked down at her Muggle clothes that had a name tag with her name on it. She sighed; all her clothes had a name tag on them and it was supposed to 'let people know who it belonged to'. She would definitely rip it off when she arrived at Hogwarts. Heck, she'd love to rip it off on the train. Isabella, being Muggle, was definitely not used to many wizarding things and she had been very startled when she was told by a very nice family who had a son who was two years older than her that she had to go through the wall. At first, she thought that the person who gave her the instructions were mad but after he disappeared through the wall, Isabella began to doubt her thoughts.

She had bitten down on her lips and looked around to make sure nobody was watching except her parents. She started a run, with her parents jogging beside her. She looked in awe at the train. She walked up to it, lugging her trunk behind and fingered the red paint delicately. She smiled then looked back at her parents for one more time. They were already fighting but when they caught her looking, they acted as if they were acting in a play. Isabella smiled dryly at them and stepped up the train. She found an empty compartment and sat there, just gazing out, looking at nothing but the happy families.

She smiled sadly at her fighting parents who were pointing fingers at each other and shouting in a rather loud voice. There was a gentle sound made but Isabella didn't bother turning her head. It wasn't until when somebody sat, or rather pounced, on the soft, cushiony bench she was sitting on that she turned her head. "Stop it, you little creep!" she snapped, though the person was not little. They were actually two and they looked identical.

Having experiencing twins, Isabella smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Twins, huh?" she said, crossing her arms across her chest. She swept her gaze over them, drinking in their appearances. They had carrot hair and a smooth complexion. Their eyes were wide with amusement and they nodded. Her gaze lingered on one of the twins for a while, noticing his blue eyes then she turned to the other twin, trying to determine what color his eyes were. She must have looked for a very long time because he said suggestively, raising an eyebrow continuously, "See anything you like, love?"

Isabella smiled but shook her head and continued gazing out the window. But the twin with blue eyes spun her around and said sternly, "Whenever somebody's talking to you, make eye contact. Honestly, did your parents teach you manners?" He rolled his eyes but smiled. He extended his hand and grabbed Isabella's and shook it heartily. "I'm George, George Weasley. That gumbo over there's Fred and obviously we're twins, you know, in case you didn't notice."

"Hey!" Fred cried, punching his twin's arm.

Isabella laughed. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled, "I'm Isabella, Isabella Lee."

"Oh, are you Chinese?" asked Fred enthusiastically.

"How can you tell?" Isabella replied sarcastically.

Already, Isabella was able to be her sarcastic and playful self. She smiled at Fred and George, finally noticing that Fred had brown eyes. She grinned to herself, congratulating herself mentally for figuring out the not-so-hard mystery. "Want to be best friends?" George said, snapping Isabella into the real world, or in other words, reality. Isabella smirked at George and pinched his cheeks painfully, her long and dirty nails digging into his cheek.

"Aw," she cooed mockingly. "Is Georgie-Porgie always so straight-forwardy?"

George scowled as Fred laughed cheerfully and slapped Isabella's hand away.

"Well, what about it?" he asked impatiently.

Isabella grinned and shrugged. "Why not?"

"Oh and can we call you Belle?"

Isabella shrugged again.

"Why not?"

"Lee, Isabella!" cried out Professor McGonagall.

Fred and George, her best friends, gave her an encouraging smile and lifted their hands to show their crossed fingers. Isabella smiled at them and lifted up her crossed fingers too. She walked nervously to the stool and anxiously sat on it. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her and Isabella nearly screamed as the hat started talking. She fidgeted uncomfortably, still not used to the hat.

The hat made a hollow chuckle before continuing, "You're definitely very smart. You like learning about spells but you like reading fiction books much better. Not necessarily made for Ravenclaw. You're too honest and trusting for Slytherin but you have a certain playful and sly way around you. You might be made for Hufflepuff but no, you're too smart for them. You have your two new best friends in Gryffindor and you're definitely wishing to go there. Let's see how brave you are. Ah, you faced your fear of the dark to walk your dog (chuckle) and you braced your sister when she scratched you (laugh). Why not? You might do well in Gryffindor."

"GRYFFINDOR!" bellowed the hat.

Isabella put it down and threw a glare at it. She walked to the clapping Gryffindor table and felt suddenly shy. Fred and George gave her amused glances as she sat quietly and shook the hands of many happy Gryffindors. But it wasn't until the end of the feast that a Gryffindor approached her and said his congratulations. "You looked really busy so I didn't want to cut your feast time short. "He explained. He extended his hand and smiled merrily. "I'm Oliver Wood and you probably don't remember me but I'm the bloke who helped you go through the barrel."

"Bloke?" said Isabella, smiling. "Oh, so now you guys use bloke?"

"Yes," Oliver said, a little miffed. "And that's no way to speak to me. I'm two years older than you."

Isabella smiled slightly and said, "Hmm… does that make any difference? You're still as stupid." Actually, Isabella didn't know that Oliver was dumb or not but he sure was good- looking (Her mom didn't allow her to use words like hot or cute). He had this shaggy brown hair with locks that fell into his green eyes and you could tell he had muscle. And Isabella, hating herself for doing this but not helping it, grouped all the cute boys into the first category in Isabella's head: Cute but Dumb. She flashed Oliver a bright smile and skipped out of the Great Hall, following the prefect, leaving an indignant Oliver behind.

After her skip let her catch up with Fred and George, it slowed down into a pace. She was in the middle of the two boys and was linking their arms together. "I was wondering," Isabella said slowly. "If that guy Oliver Wood is on the football team. He sure has a lot of muscles for a thirteen year-old." Fred smile mischievously at Isabella but let George say the line,

"Oh, is wittle bittle Izybella crushie on Oliver Wood?"

Isabella punched both of them, which was a very hard task. She scowled and unlinked herself and shot them a dark glare. Fred and George, however, just smiled cheekily and continued walking with her. It seemed that Isabella had already forgiven them and was talking cheerfully about football. "Football is like the best sport ever! I'm in a summer camp which is like totally awesome. It's coed so we get to play against the boys. My team won with my tactics! Can you believe that? Like, this girl called Cheryl, she would fake something and then everybody would go running towards her and the person who does have the ball would like totally goal. Only the goalie noticed and it was usually Tina who shot because she's the best shooter. Like-"

"What is football?" asked Fred suddenly.

"Oh my god, you don't know what football is! It's like the best game ever!" Isabella bawled. "You- you don't know what football is! OH MY GOD!"

People were sending Isabella weird looks as she burst into tears. Not wanting to attract any attention and feeling rather stupid, Isabella sniffed quietly and motioned to Fred and George, mouthing that they were the one who caused the misfortune which was quite true. The twins shot her glares but Isabella pointedly ignored them.

A/N: I was reading an Oliver/OC fanfic when a story started folding out in my head. I decided that they weren't enough OCs who didn't hate Oliver and were Asian. I mean, why do all the whites get all the hot, good guys? No, I'm not racist but I do feel a little bit resentful but two of my best friends are white so yeah… I hope you really enjoy this story. I had actually not post it up when I finished it and I was writing like 5 pages in Microsoft so I decided to shorten it and turn it to 2 chapters.


	2. Stay Happy before the Danger comes

"What you thinking about, Belle?" asked Fred, tucking a strand of carrot hair behind his ear as he looked at Isabella, finally noticing that she had been silent for the whole night. He smiled warmly at her and saw that she had a sad smile on her face as she gazed out the window in the Gryffindor Common Room. He winced and then patted her on the shoulder. "You okay? You're not thinking about your parent's divorce, are you?"

Isabella cringed at the word but she shook her head. "Naw," she said, grinning. "Just suffering from nostalgia."

George lifted up his head as Fred opened his mouth and said, "Nostalgia means home sickness." It was kind of freaky the way they did that but Isabella got used to it though sometimes she would get mad at them for doing that even though she didn't know why it bugged her. But then, four years and a half of friendship was too hard to break. Fred's mouth opened in a big O and George shook his head, muttering about his 'idiot brother'.

The portrait door burst open and an angry Oliver Wood burst in. There was nobody else in the common room except Lee, Isabella, Fred and George and Oliver felt he could rant. "CAN YOU BELIEVE IT, FRED, GEORGE? FAITH'S 'RETIRING'" – He put blaming air quotations – "BECAUSE SHE BLOODY, STINKING FEELS THAT SHE'S HAD ENOUGH FRICKIN' QUIDDITCH!" Oliver's cries could be heard almost throughout Hogwarts, or at least that was what Isabella thought.

She rolled her eyes, grabbed her bag and started for the portrait.

Oliver eyed Isabella before saying superiorly, "Why not try out, _Belle_?" He said his name like it was poison and he wanted to spit it out as soon as possible. "After all, you do have many NIGHTLY Quidditch practices." He looked at the twins and Lee, continuously raising his eyebrow and hoping they would take the hint. They didn't and he mentally groaned.

"Shut up, Liver," said Isabella, using the nickname she created for him.

He eyed Isabella with distaste.

"Are you guys still having that stupid fight again?" Lee groaned, burying his face in his hands for a minute before walking out the portrait. But she could still hear him say, "Honestly, those twits, can't face their feelings like a man. All they do is fight, fight, fight, fight. God."

She was a little bit confused with what he said but dismissed it and focused on Oliver Wood.

"Anyway, what makes you think I _won't_ try out?" asked Isabella, her hands on her hips.

Oliver looked mockingly thoughtful. "Hmm, I don't know," he said. "Maybe the fact that you suck?"

At that point, Isabella burst into tears from peer pressure. She dropped her hanging bag and ran out of the Gryffindor Common Room and didn't stop until she reached the lake. She had stopped crying by then but she was still sniffing as she found a comfortable spot leaning against a tree. She sighed as her arm rested on her knee and she just stared out at the lake, noticing how it glittered when sun shined on it. The water was a beautiful navy and blue was always Isabella's favorite colour.

She tilted her head back and just looked at the sky, with birds chirping annoying. She ran a finger through her hair and ran through things in her mind. She saw the time where Fred and George were on the team and started spending less and less time with her. Instead, they always hung out with their fellow teammates, Angelina, Alicia and Katie. Not that Isabella didn't like them. No, they were fine but what she didn't like that they took her best friends away. She was resentful towards them for some time before Fred noticed what was going on and apologized and they returned to being best friends.

Now, they were doing it again and Isabella finally knew the answer: Quidditch. She had to get on the team but that was almost impossible. She hated heights and always had a lurching feeling in her stomach when she looked down and the way she flew was disgraceful and could make any animal want to kill their mother if it stopped her. And then finally she saw that Oliver Wood was watching her and he had smirked at her superiorly and that had hit Isabella off and it resolved into a fight.

"Belle?" said an uncertain Scottish voice.

Isabella didn't want to deal with him right now. "Sod off," Isabella said, glaring at the lake.

"Belle, I'm sorry," Oliver moved to sit beside Isabella, hoping he wouldn't just push him off. She didn't but she sat stonily and moved her shoulder so that no part of her body would touch his. He ran a finger through his shaggy brown hair and he turned his head to look at Isabella, nearly staring at the sight. He smiled, remembering the first time he and she had met. She was still a kid back then, with shoulder-length black hair that wasn't really shoulder-length because it went down to her back and she had glasses. She still had them, though but now her hair was really shoulder-length. She had gotten new glasses over the summer and now looked more sophisticated.

She wasn't pretty in a gorgeous kind of way. She was normal-looking and you could tell that personality was the only thing that could get her a date but Oliver didn't feel that way. He thought she looked pretty in a next door girl kind of way and he liked her lots as a friend because she was nice, not patronizing and definitely not too considerate. Oliver hated too considerate girls; they made him feel like he couldn't take care of himself.

"Stop staring at me," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm not staring you!" cried Oliver in indignation. "I'm merely observing."

She gave an unladylike snort. She crossed her arms across her chest and said, "Right and I know for a certain fact that that's boy talk 'I'm undressing you with my eyes'.

"Don't flatter yourself," Oliver quirked an eyebrow and met Isabella's eyes challengingly.

"Oh?" she said, raising an eyebrow in turn.

Oliver sighed and raked a hand through his hair, knowing that he would have to let Isabella win or else he would have to risk another fight. "No," he said, smiling slightly then he grabbed Isabella's chin and pushed it up, so that her wide eyes were staring right into Oliver's twinkling ones. "Can we stop the fight, please?" asked Oliver.

Isabella grinned and hugged him.

"What an Oliver thing for you to say."

Oliver hugged back tightly, swaying slightly as her chest pressed against his. He chuckled softly into her ear, making her shiver slightly and shift her chin. They held each other for a long moment and when Oliver pulled back, Isabella was smiling and she reached out a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. She nodded approvingly and said when he looked at her questioningly, "You're going to have to look way better if you're going to be my best friend?"

"Best friend?" Oliver was shocked but it didn't show and he quickly teased, "Are you sure, Belle? Don't want to get the twins jealous."

Isabella grinned and swiftly tried to throw an arm around his shoulder, though she grabbed him by his ribs. She blushed crimson and quickly removed her hand. "You can be my third best friend, then, Oliver or should I say _Ollie_?" She smirked as she uttered the unfortunate nickname.

Oliver glared at her and muttered, "You know I hate that bloody nickname."

She continued smirking and wagged a finger at him. "Uh uh uh, no swearing from ickle Ollie!"

He laughed and casually slipped his hand into hers in a way of friendly gesture and they swung their hands hard, giggling as a student had to bend backwards and fall onto the grass to avoid the deathly joined hands. Of course they helped him out but the student glared at their back as they continued, both sporting a happy smile.

When Fred saw Isabella and Oliver's hands intertwined, he grinned and said cheekily, "Finally gotten together now, have you?"

Isabella glared at him and tore her hand away from Oliver's to punch Fred in the shoulder.

Fred winced slightly but resumed his cheeky self. He looked up at Oliver and winked, "Might want to keep your girlfriend in line there, mate."

Oliver glared hotly at Fred and raised his fist, threatening Fred to say more.

"Aah, resorting to violence when one mate insults his girlfriend." said Fred, nodding knowingly as he tried to hide his growing smile. He waved a hand at Oliver's puzzled face and playfully mistook it as an apologetic look. "Typical, Oliver so don't bother apologizing. It's fine."

"FRED!" hollered Isabella and she stepped forward to slap him hard and kick his shin.

Fred cringed and his hand immediately went to his cheek. "Fine, spoilsport," he muttered and he limped to the portrait. But once he was outside, he shouted for his twin and whispered excitedly, "Did you hear? Oliver and Belle are together!" His twin had gasped and then grinned.

"Always knew." George said happily, not noticing that Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil that were standing nearby and had caught their conversation.


End file.
